1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved heat sink manufacturing apparatus, and especially related to an improved heat sink manufacturing apparatus with which cutting distance can be adjusted to improve the performance of processing of the apparatus, thus, the production efficiency and easier assembling as well as convenient maintenance of the apparatus can be achieved, the apparatus suits for manufacturing a heat sink or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By virtue of the highly developments of the science and technology as well as industries; the rate of inventing and using various electric appliances is raised relatively. To these electric appliances in maintaining normal operation, the problem of heat sinking is quite important; especially by fast developments of modem computers, working speeds of CPU""s get faster day by day, and high temperature accordingly results, the need of heat sinks of high efficiency with fans for scattering heat is increased, otherwise, the CPU""s will be burned.
The conventional heat sink is made by extruding of aluminum; the heat sink made by extruding of aluminum has fins with quite large thickness, and the space between every two fins is unable to be reduced. Thereby, the number of fins that can be formed in every unit area is limited, and an area to dissipate heat cannot be effectively increased. A single fin has limited heat-sinking effect; the only way to increase the area to dissipate heat is to make the heat sink relatively large, but this does not meet the requirement of the abovementioned CPU""s of high speeds.
To solve the problem that the volume of a heat sink is large but the heat sinking effect of the heat sink is not good, a new fashioned heat sink has been made by using an automation CNC working machine. Such a working machine has a knife set fixed and has the fed material pushed forwards in sequence; the material is cut in a bevel way to get fins, the thickness of each cutting is very small, this can effectively improve the space between every two fins to largely reduce the volume of the heat sink; however, the working machine is very expensive and its manufacturing speed is slow, this is the primary flaw thereof.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, it is shown a heat sink manufacturing apparatus that the inventor of the present invention developed before with a U.S. patent application having a Ser. No. 10/229,142; the apparatus can perform cutting operation just by using a conventional working machine, it can not only great reduce the cost of the apparatus, but also has the rate of production evidently faster than those of a CNC working machine.
The manufacturing apparatus comprises of structurally: a working machine 1, a linkage equipment 2 and a material feeding mechanism 3; wherein the material feeding mechanism 3 is provided in the working area of the working machine 1, and a power arm is provided in the working area to drive a knife set 11. The power arm is provided laterally thereof with a fin fixing rod 12; the linkage equipment 12 includes a cam 13 on a follower axle of the working machine 1 to move a linked-up rod 21 which is provided on the bottom thereof with a linked-up gear 22, a rod 23 connected with the linked-up gear 22 connects and rotates a reducing gear 24; the feeding mechanism 3 is provided thereon with a clamping seat 31, the clamping seat 31 is provided on the end thereof with a contact switch 32 and is moved by an internal bolt 33 for moving forwards and retracting. The bolt 33 is provided on one end thereof with a transmission gear 34 engaged with the reducing gear 24 of the linkage equipment 2, and is provided on the other end thereof with a motor 35. By driving the elastically-extending and contracting knife set 11 by the power arm, the material 4 clamped on the feeding mechanism 3 can be cut in a bevel way, and the power arm synchronically links up the feeding mechanism 3 through the linkage equipment 2 to make the material 4 on the feeding mechanism 3 advance for a same distance each time. The process of cutting in a bevel way of the knife set 11 is repeatedly executed until the feeding mechanism 3 reaches an end and touches the switch 32 to stop motion. Thereby, cutting can be fast in production of heat sinks.
The above stated heat sink manufacturing apparatus surely can increase the speed of processing, however, it has some deficiencies to be improved:
1. The entire structural designing of the conventional heat sink manufacturing apparatus is related to material feeding, the cam, links, the gear, a dial etc. therein are linked up mutually, the distance of moving is fixed, thereby the fins to be processed only have between every two fins a fixed space which is unable to be adjusted at will.
2. By the mode of fixed assembling, all the parts shall be precise in arrangement and alignment, thereby manufacturing and assembling are uneasy, and maintenance takes more time; and all members of the parts are also fixedly allocated, if there is an error requiring for adjustment in the process of production, the machine shall be stopped for such adjustment.
3. The knife set is also fixedly mounted; the thickness of cutting can not be adjusted at any time.
4. The clamping seat for clamping the material is in the form of a claw, the members of it are a lot, however, the clamping points are still not enough, in case there is a slight error in relation to the specification of the material, after may times of cutting and being subject to raising and pressing forces on the apparatus, the material will be slightly deviated from the due angle of cutting.
In view of these, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed the improved heat sink manufacturing apparatus of the present invention to provide an adjustable cutting distance to improve the performance of processing of the apparatus and to increase the efficiency of production, and easier assembling as well as convenient maintenance of the apparatus can be achieved; manufacturers of the art can feel convenience in using, the industrial competition can be increased. And these are the motive of the present invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat sink manufacturing apparatus able to improve the performance of processing of the apparatus and to increase the efficiency of production, make easier production and assembling.
To achieve the object, the improved heat sink manufacturing apparatus of the present invention comprises of: a working machine, the working machine has a power arm for driving a knife set advancing in a bevel way and moving forwards and retracting elastically, and has a follower axle with a cam having a sensor for sensing the rotation of the cam; a material feeding mechanism provided on the top surface thereof with a clamping seat engaging with a bolt in the feeding mechanism, one end of the bolt connects a motor; and a microcomputer control device of which the input end is connected with the sensor to receive the signals emitted from the sensor while the output end is connected with for controlling the motor of the material feeding mechanism. In this mode, the cutting distance can be adjusted to largely improve the performance of processing of the apparatus, and the production, assembling as well as maintenance and correction can be more convenient to thereby increase the efficiency of production.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.